Ambición
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: ¿Qué estas dispuesto hacer por tu ambición? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a perder por lograr tus propósitos? ¿Entonces que eliges entre el dinero y el amor? Buena pregunta, supongo que nunca se sabe la respuesta hasta que estas frente a frente con la situación, como lo estoy yo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todos y a todas que se molesten en leer y comentar esta Historia que voy a empezar. La verdad no debería ….pero esta idea me esta matando a momentos tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza...En fin espero que les guste. **_

_**Como ya saben los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía...**_

_**Ambición.**_

**Prólogo**

¿Qué estas dispuesto hacer por tu ambición?

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a perder por lograr tus propósitos?

¿Entonces que eliges entre el dinero y el amor?

Buena pregunta, supongo que nunca se sabe la respuesta hasta que estas frente a frente con la situación, como lo estoy yo...

¿Pero que digo?

Si yo ya elegí...elegí y al hacerlo me puse una corona de oro llena de espinas silenciosas.

Tan bella, tan linda y tan delicada como una rosa llena de espinas que hieren de forma inocente.

Ahora, frente a frente con esos ojos del color de la luna, los cuales amo con locura , han perdido su brillo, su felicidad. Para Sustituirlo por unos llenos de un vil desprecio, su mirada fría me hiere tan profundamente que aparto la mirada para pasearme por la habitación.

Ya no somos nada. Para ella yo no soy nada, sólo un hombre déspota, sin escrúpulos, sinvergüenza , traidor , un vil perro ambicioso...

Sin embargo, ella para mi lo es todo, ella es mi aire, ella es mi vida, ella es mis ojos, mis manos , ella tiene mi alma y mi corazón, mi cuerpo, sólo vivo para ella...soy su esclavo, estoy a sus pies , sin embargo, ella no lo sabe...

Mi amor no te imaginas lo que siento cuando hablan mal de ti, cuando soy yo la escoria... no sabes lo que me duele verte en brazos de él...¡No lo soporto! ¡Lo odio!

Soy un hombre infeliz sin ti...sólo vivo para ti...

Estamos unidos por las leyes y por un anillo el cual tú ya no llevas.

Sabes, No sabes lo que me afecta no verte con el, por que yo te amo mucho corazón; y el que no lo lleves me hace sentir tanto miedo, miedo a que ya no me quieras a que ya no en ames como antes.

Soy cruel, lo sé.

Pero soy un hombre jodidamente enamorado y ya no sé que más hacer para que estés a mi lado.

Sólo es mi último intento por estar contigo.

Egoísta como siempre, pero ahora soy egoísta para ser feliz contigo.

contamos con veintiocho años, y los últimos dos los he vivido en constante angustia y miedo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir mi amor? Yo y el miedo, cuando siempre ha sido yo y el dinero… creo que el miedo se encariñó conmigo desde que descubrí que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ti y de que la verdad llegara a ti . y cuando se hizo presente desde que supiste todo lo que hice, cuando la venda se cayó de tus preciosos ojos luna.

Pero ahora no pienso en eso, no pienso en nada. Ya es tarde para el arrepentimiento.

Intento quedarme en blanco y utilizar las apalabras adecuadas, intento no suplicar de rodillas que aceptes y que confíes en mi una última vez, pues el nudo que siento en el estómago amenaza con perforarme el cuerpo si de tus lindos labios sale un "No".

Giro mis talones para verte , y me doy cuenta que tú en ningún momento has puesto tu mirada en mí.

Eso duele, no sabes cuanto Hinata...no sabes las ganas horribles que tengo de tirarme a tus pies a llorar y suplicar tu perdón. Que te quedes conmigo y no me dejes nunca.

Lo he perdido todo por el asqueroso dinero. Perdí a mis padres, a mis amigo, mis abuelos...y ciertamente no me importa si tú estas conmigo como lo estabas antes.

Por eso quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Estoy jugando mi última carta y espero que aceptes, rezo por que así sea.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a poner esa mirada y esa fachada de tipo despreciables y déspota para ir a buscar mi sentencia de muerte en vida.

Hinata esta tan hermosa como siempre, su cuerpo es espectacular, sus facciones finas y esa piel que sabe a mil, la misma que he besado que he marcado con mis labios y mi lengua a fuego grabadas en mi piel y en mi memoria.

Está delineada por manos maestras, su busto perfectamente redondeado, su cintura tan fina, la curva de sus caderas, las largas piernas bien torneadas, y el largo cabello liso negro azulado con ese fresco y vitalicio olor a lirios; cayendo como cordeles sobre sus finos hombros.

Sé que hay hombres que darían todo lo que poseen por estar con ella. Pero no les daré la oportunidad.

Si antes perseguía a otra ahora sólo tengo ojos y corazón para una mujer, para ti Hinata. No deseo mujeres voluptuosas , no puedo estar con ninguna por que mi corazón me pide a gritos que sean tus labios quien me besen , que seas tu quien me ama y no esas mujeres de una noche .

Eres sencilla y natural...eres mi ser perfecto...

Y sin embargo…

Yo sonrió con maldad fingida y me acerco a ti como si fueses mi presa y yo el lobo, cuando es todo lo contrario.

-Te ves bien –le digo pasando un mano por sus mejillas sin perder el contacto con mis ojos.

- Dime Hinata, ¿Aceptas mis condiciones? .-hablo pasando uno de mis dedos por sus labios mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me devuelve la mira pero no me contesta.

Así que con la punta de mis dedos delineo uno de sus brazos, su piel es suave; empiezo por su hombro , pasando por cada músculo para terminar en su muñeca con la clara intención de entrelazar nuestras manos como antes. Como ella hacia conmigo cuando estaba preocupado reconfortandome y apoyando me en todo.

Sí. Es culpa mía , lo sé.

Ella cierra los ojos cuando acerco mi rostro al suyo.

-No te niegues Hina, ya sabes lo que pasara si lo haces ¿y tú no querrás ver a tu padre ni a tu querido primo Neji pudriese en la cárcel ,verdad?.-

Ella intenta controlar su respiración y se aguanta las ganas de llorar.

Sólo te puedo decir , perdoname por hacerte sufrir.

-Naruto...¿Por que haces esto?...-

-Ya sabes por que, ya sabes lo que quiero...-

No quiero esto, no quería llegar a esto jamás lo querría...¿cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Hasta este punto?

Ella abre sus ojos y los dirige hacia su antiguo tocador donde están unos papeles dentro de un sobre blanco.

Esa es mi propuesta.

Esta sentada a la orilla de nuestra antigua cama, en la habitación de nuestra lujosa casa, esta que compro para mí.

- Tú decides...- le digo sacando mi lengua y delineando sus labios

-¿Como se que no me mientes?...¿Cómo confiar en ti después de todo lo que haz hecho?.-

-Tienes que confiar en mi Hina...sólo una vez más...te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra...- le susurro hincando los rodillas a cada lado del colchón.

-tu palabra para mi no vale nada...-

Quiero que me ames.- Mis palabras son claras y concisas evitando así tus hirientes palabras.

- Es el trato.-

-¿Va a funcionar? ¿Quedaran libres?.-pregunto y creo que es la milésima vez que lo hace.

-No te miento mi amor...-

Entonces es ella quien corta la distancia y me besa haciendo que ambos cayésemos sobre nuestro antiguo lechó de amor mientras yo ruedo sobre la cama y queda ella encima mío.

Mis manos viajan a su cintura y luego hacia sus piernas, obligándola a abrirlas alrededor de las mías y ella se sienta obedientemente encima mío sin soltar el beso en ningún momento.

Me alejo para respirar, y la miro. Mis ojos llamean de lujuria y ella esta, sonrojada como siempre.

Empiezo a desabotonar su blusa bajo esa mirada luna.

_Amame Hinata, amame..._

Tomo su cuello y la acerco de nuevo a mis labios.

_ Se mía para siempre Hinata...Aunque ya no me ames, Sólo quedate conmigo..._

_**...ooOOOoo...**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el comienzo._

_Espero que me dejen su opinión nos vemos si ustedes quieren en el próximo._

_PD: Pronto subiré la segunda parte de WhatsApp.^^ _

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno , aquí le traigo el primer capitulo , y os diré que parece y lo que no es...otra cosa, que o lo hacia así o no me salía...U_U yo solo espero que les guste y ya me dirán. **_

_**También os voy a decir que va hacer una historia bastante dolorosa, dado que los pienso hacer sufrir a todos los personajes...o esa esa mi estúpida intensión... **_

_**también podrán ver que es en un mundo alterno, y además es la primera vez que hago uno , ya que todas mis historias están ambientadas en el mundo ninja, y por ultimo no me agrada mucho la ideas pero intentaré alterar lo menos posible las personalidades de los personajes. **_

_**como ya saben hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, así como me levanto todas las mañanas y veo que sigo siendo yo y no Kishimoto , así que hasta que eso pase los personajes son suyos y no míos, pero la historia si que sí es mía...**_

_**Capítulo 1.- Amor...**_

¿Qué es el amor?

Nadie sabe que es el amor hasta que no lo siente. Hasta que ese maravilloso sentimiento llega a tu cuerpo y se adueña de tu corazón anulando tu mente, cambiando tu actitud, tu personalidad para esa persona , te vuelves cursi y estúpido. Esa mierda se expande como un cáncer el cual no eres capaz de detener por mucho que quieras.

El amor es como los fantasmas, todos hablan de él, pero muy pocos lo ven o lo sienten.

Yo siempre me dije estar enamorado de Sakura Haruno, y ciertamente lo estaba. sentía amor por ella, pero lo que yo no sabía es que ese "amor" que yo le profesaba no era más que espejismo. No era amor, más bien un querer,un querer obsesivo , un querer de capricho.

Simple capricho.

Ella es una mujer espectacular, es guapa, con un fuerte carácter y un espíritu luchador, así como una persona buena que vale mucho la pena amar...ojos verdes, piel blanca, exótico color de pelo con un cuerpo espectacular.  
Todo ese conjunto de aspectos es lo que me gustaba de ella. Pero la verdadera razón por la que la deseaba tanto era por que no me hacia caso, ella sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke Uchiha, mi amigo, rival y hermano.

Sasuke siempre fue un niño mimado. Él siempre lo tenía todo,daba igual lo que costase siempre lo obtenía.  
La mejor ropa, el mejor reloj, el último modelo de móvil, el coche último modelo de una gama limitada. Todo , todo, absolutamente todo lo tenía él.

Él era el perfecto, buenas notas, buenas cosas. Tenía en su cama y en sus brazos a cualquier chica que le gustase, las utilizaba como clicknes. Se las follaba y después si te he visto ni me acuerdo.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura y yo nos conocimos en el colegio. En un principio Sasuke y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos uniendo más y cada vez más hasta llegar a forjar una amistad sólida. Tan sólida como el más duro de los minerales.

Tan dura y fuerte como los diamantes.

Por aquel entonces yo ya estaba encaprichado con Sakura. Pero ella y todas las chicas del la clase así como las del colegio, el instituto y la universidad suspiraban por Sasuke y por mí.

Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Sakura y Sakura para Sasuke y Sasuke para todas aquellas que le abrieran las piernas.

A Sasuke nunca le interesó Sakura,pero la trataba como a una buena amiga. él siempre supo que aunque yo me acostase con todas las que abrieran sus lindas piernas , mi corazón estaba con ella.

Sakura también sabía que la quería y que quería algo serio con su persona pero nunca me acepto. Yo solo era su mejor amigo.

Y la cosa iba bien hasta que llegamos a la universidad. Allí las cosas cambiaron. Sakura se hizo más bonita y todos los tíos morían por ella así como todas las tías suspiraban por mí y Sasuke.

Yo al contrario que Sasuke ,no tenía donde caerme muerto. Mis padres se enamoraron desde muy jóvenes; se casaron aún con la negativa de mis abuelos paternos;ellos se casaron sin terminar sus carreras y me tuvieron a mí.

Vivimos con lo justo. Vivimos con lo puesto.

Y yo eso lo odiaba. Odiaba vivir limitado cuando otros como Sasuke despilfarraban el dinero en tonterías sin importancia. Yo para ir a la universidad tenía que trabajar todo el maldito verano de sol a sol para pagar la matrícula y ir ahorrando para los materiales durante todo el año.

Lo destentaba.

Sasuke no. Él no. Él pasaba sus vacaciones en lugares exóticos y costosos. Más de una es me invito y yo no podía ir por que sino al siguiente año  
¿Quien me pagaba a mi la universidad?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Sasuke sabía de mi situación económica y más de una vez me invitaba a comer , salir de fiesta o al ir al cine. Yo por supuesto tengo orgullo al igual que él y me negaba y pagaba mis cosas aunque después no tuviera que comer.

Odiaba, detestaba que hiciera eso. Detestaba que sintiera lastima de mí por ser pobre.

Las únicas cosas que aceptaba que Sasuke me regalase algo era en mi cumpleaños, donde él aprovechaba para darme lo que me hacia falta.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

Me hacia sentir pobre, más de lo que era, un muerto de hambre pidiendo caridad como un sucio mendigo. Y sólo por que yo era su "único" por así decirlo ,amigo.

Lo envidiaba, le tenía mucha envidia por que él no se merecía todo lo que tenía. Nadie sabía como era Sasuke en realidad solo yo. Mujeriego, caprichoso, déspota, arrogante, desobediente, ególatra, egoísta, fanfarrón , soberbio, impertinente,narcisista, estúpido, envidioso , mentiroso, orgulloso...y demás.

Por eso es en parte que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

A pesar de todo lo que es Sasuke es bueno. Es mi mejor amigo y ha estado ahí para mí cuando lo he necesitado. Pero sin duda él no merecía tal regalo de la vida.

Él no merecía tener amor. Él no merecía a ese ángel de nombre Hinata.

Él no merecía que ella lo amase.

Ni ella se merecía a alguien como yo.

Y ni yo a alguien como ella..

_Hinata..._

Como quisiera arrancarme el corazón con una maldita daga de un tirón y así poder mostrarte que esa parte de mi cuerpo te pertenece , que lleva tú nombre y que no me deja vivir por que me envenena el alma de dolor sin tenerte junto a mí.

Yo no pretendía enamorarme de ti , Te lo juro. Sólo quería utilizarte para conseguir mis propósito, sólo te quería por tu dinero, no me interesaban tus sentimientos, me daba igual lo que te pasaba. sólo fingía, sólo fingía quererte.

Pero todo salió mal por que cada vez que te iba a dejar, cada vez que en mi mente estaban las palabras listas para sacarte de mi vida, estas no salían, se quedaban dentro de mi boca siendo ahogadas por mi corazón sin yo ser consciente.

No salían por que me gustaban tus ojos, por que me gustaban tus besos, por que me gustaba la forma en la que me animabas y apoyabas, por que me gustaban tus palabras cursis, por que me gustaba como me defendías ante los demás, por que me gustaban tus caricias, por que me gustaba como me abrazabas justo cuando me encontraba mal. Tenias un don, siempre sabías cuando algo andaba mal en mí, y eso me gustaba.

Me gustaba tú amor, me gustaba tú sencillez, me gustabas tú.

Pero eso no justifica el daño que te he hecho, lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Y sé que mis "Te quiero" y mis "Te amo" antes eran vacíos, no había sentimientos, eran simples palabras sin sentido, palabras sueltas...palabras solo palabras...Sin embargo, ahora mis " te amo" están llenos de todo mi ser, lleno de mi amor, lleno de todo lo que soy y simplemente no existen suficiente palabras para describir lo que siento por ti, me faltan. pero mis hechos desvaluan todos y cada uno de mis "Te amo".

Te juro que te amo , que por lo que más quiero que eres tú...

Y lo peor y más tristes de todo es que tu ahora ya no me crees. Y lloro por ello en silencio tras un fachada pintada que se cae abajo cuando tu me todas, cuando me besas...

Pero como iba diciendo todo esto empezó cuando teníamos veinticinco años, o tal vez antes, tal vez...sólo tal vez...

Algo dentro de mi se quebró y cambio en absoluto justo un año antes de terminar la universidad.

Algo que hizo que mi ambición se apoderada de mí. Un hecho que me hizo tal cual soy.

El hombre el cual ha alejado a todos sus seres queridos de su lado,él que ha traicionado, él que ha mentido, él que ha engañado, él que manipulado, el déspota, él arrogante, él egoísta, él orgulloso, él caprichoso... El hombre que esta jodidamente enamorado del Ángel que saco de la oscuridad al que ahora odio.

Os voy a contar como destruí mi vida y la de los demás.

Como el silencio me hace sentir con fuerza la embriagante soledad y el vacío de mi corazón.

Como nunca antes me he sentido tan roto y tan vacío.

Una soledad mezquina que se abre pasó dentro de mi con puñales de ira contra mi mismo por no saber guardar lo más valioso que tuve en mi vida.

Os diré como la ambición acabo con todo lo que tenía.

Os diré como Hinata se convirtió en el objeto de mi perdición a pesar de que según yo la dueña de mi corazón era otra.

Como ella con su sencillez, naturalidad y esa inocencia de la que tanto me aproveche, se convirtieron en mi dependencia, en mi verdugo , en mi efímero egoísmo de pasión, en un amor tan fuerte y tan doloroso, aquella que no me dejaba ni siquiera dejarla libre para que sea feliz lejos de mí por miedo...

Y todo por mi...

_Ambición..._

_To Be Continue..._

_...OoooOoooO..._

_¿Les gusto? U_U espero yo que sí. _

_Bueno ahora voy a pasar a contestarles sus lindos Review._

_Y de aquí les doy las gracias por poner mis historias en favoritos. Gracias._

Guest: No sé que decirte... es la primera ves que una de mis historias dejan sin aliento a alguien , pero supongo que eso es síntoma de que te ha gustado. Como podrás ve no he tardado tanto y además he actualizado 3 de mis historias y una de ellas es WhatsApp. Espero que este también te

haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Hikary gaega: No sé que decirte... es la segunda ves que me dicen que una de mis historias dejan sin aliento a alguien , pero supongo que eso es síntoma de que te ha gustado. Aquí lo tienes y espero no haberte decepcionado. Te digo lo mismo que a Guest, he actualizado 3 de mis historias y una de ellas es WhatsApp. Espero que este también te haya por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Sakura1402: Si la intensión esa espero no caer en malos vicios...XD me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Karmina: No gracias a ti por leerlo. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: si la intensión es esa bastantes problemas con dosis de todo lemon incluido xD . ME alegro que te guste las situaciones complicadas que los pongo a ambos, así resulta más divertido y te da que pensar que harías tú en su lugar. Eso siempre sus sentimientos son fuertes pero su moral también juega un gran papel en ellos. ¡ajajjaja! si tengo y me esta acompañando por que he actualizado 3 de mis historias. Espero que este también te haya gustado .Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Nuharoo: Gracias , en plan twitter xD. Aquí esta espero que este te guste. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Kotoko-98: No la amenaza , la chantajea , que no es lo mismo . XD ajajajaja! No te preocupes poco a poco irás entendiendo lo que ha ocurrido para llegar al epilogo. Espero que este también te haya gustado y no haber decepcioanrte. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Noeluna: Si la verdad es que sí , y pretendo sea así también la gran parte de la historia. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

_...ooOOOoo..._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo._

_Espero que me dejen su opinión nos vemos si ustedes quieren en próximas actualizaciones. _

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga ._

_Bye,Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, mis queridos lectores y lectoras a aquí me hallo con el capitulo dos de ambición , espero que le guste enserio ya que aquí empieza la cosa a partir de aquí ya empieza la historia y todos lo que hará y no hará Naruto. _

_Como ya saben los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. _

_PD: ¡No me maten! _

_**Capítulo 2 .- Hinata.**_

_Procurando lo mejor, estropeamos lo que está bien.__  
__» William Shakespeare »_

_Hinata..._

Nunca antes pensé que este nombre sería mi más dulce tormento, así como sería mi asenso al cielo y mi descenso al infierno gélido del dolor y la soledad.

¿Sabéis?

Todavía recuerdo el dolor, la decepción, la tristeza , el desengaño , la angustia en sus ojos color perla que me rogaban en silencio que todo aquello no fuese verdad, que fuese una broma bizarra.

Pero no era así. Yo sabía que no era así.

Cuando se enteró de todo lo que había hecho, de como la había utilizado para mi benéfico propio.

Dolió.

Aunque más que dolor tuve miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar, que no me perdonase que se alejara de mí era a lo que más miedo tenía.

Yo la amaba , ¡La amaba! ...la amaba mucho, muchísimo...y sentir ...yo sentí,  
sentí el dolor de su sufrimiento, así como el dolor de su rechazo, el de la indiferencia y su desprecio camuflado en un llanto silencioso , así como una de las palabras más dolorosas que nunca antes nadie me había dicho...

Me sentí tan miserable , tan basura...Me dolía verla así. Intente por todos los medios que a ella nunca llegara a saber la dolorosa verdad...Pero no todo se puede controlar...

Me dolieron tanto sus palabras que tuve que tensar mi mandíbula, apretar mis dientes así como mis puños cerrarlos hasta rasgar mi piel con mis uñas para no llorar.

Intente distraer el dolor de mi pecho así como el de mi estómago y garganta que parecían perforarme a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cambiar el dolor sentimental , el dolor del alma por el físico, que es momentáneo, pero que me ayudo a soportar aquella situación.

Básicamente lo utilicé como factor de distracción.

Mi desfachatez, mi orgullo fue tal que aguanté la mirada estoicamente frente ella. No podía hacer otra cosa. Era la pura y cochina verdad ;todo lo que salió de sus labios era ...la jodida verdad.

Y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos que intentaban no derramar más lágrimas.

Me sentía impotente ante la situación.

Quise besarla, quise abrazarla, pedirle perdón, decirle que era cierto que la amaba más que a mi vida , más incluso que todo...pero lo más seguro es que me rechazara y eso sería aún peor , al menos para mí...

¿Qué podía yo decirle viendo las pruebas delante de mí?

Soy un hombre consecuente y sensato así que aceptaría lo que conllevarían mis actos; lo que ella me dijera , yo lo aceptaría. Aceptaría todo los insultos del mundo habidos y por haber.

Por qué me lo merecía y lo aceptaba. Además sería estúpido obviar lo evidente.

Pero nunca imagine amarla a tal punto de ponerme de rodillas a suplicar. Y sí. Estaba dispuesto hacerlo, pero el orgullo de un hombre es demasiado grande como para realizar tal acción.

En mi mente se repitan una y otra ves la frase que deseaba decir y que de mis labios no salieron.

**_oooOOOoooo_**

Recuerdo que cuando la conocí lo primero que me llamo enormemente la atención fuero sus ojos y esa sonrisa dulce y sincera que le regalaba a todos sin importar su condición.

Era amable, era dulce, sencilla, comprensiva, tímida y siempre alegre.  
Siendo del seno de una familia con un gran poder adquisitivo ella era humilde ,generosa , no le importaba el dinero , pero a mí si.

Yo desde muy pequeño fui una persona muy ambiciosa, pero creía que con esfuerzo, perseverancia y trabajo duro todo era posible. Eso fue lo que me inculcaron mis padres desde muy pequeño.

Me crié en el seno de una familia humilde, sencilla y trabajadora, ¿Qué más queréis que os diga?

Yo creía estoicamente en sus convicciones. Mi lema siempre fue_ " Un gran esfuerzo conlleva una gran __recompensa" _. Pero este puto mundo acabo con todo en lo que algunas vez creí , cuando te da las lecciones más duras de tu vida.

Una de ellas fue cuando conocí a Sasuke.

El conocer a mi mejor amigo me hizo ver varias cosas y es que dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes.

Como ya he mencionado todo esto empezó el último año de universidad. Me parecía increíble que fuese a terminar mi vida escolar para pasar a la vida profesional , claro, siempre y cuando consiguiera trabajo de lo mío.

El último año fue para mi el peor de todos. Debido a que por aquel entonces a mi padre le detectaron una afección cardíaca. Gracias a eso tuvimos que mudarnos a una sucia vecindad; dado que él era el sostengo familiar.

Me pareció tan injusto el despido de mi padre, sólo por esa afección que no le afectaba en nada para seguir realizando su trabajo.

La rabia, la ira , la impotencia se apodero de mi cuerpo al ver que no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Era tan injusto...

¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan cruel?

Deseaba con todo mi corazón ayudar a mis padres...¡pero no podía! No podía por que todo en este mundo funcionaba con el asqueroso dinero.

Todo era dinero, ¡Todo!.

¡Dinero para esto!

¡Dinero para lo otro!

¡Maldito sea el dinero!

Desde ese momento no deje de lamentarme del declive económico que ha tenido mi paupérrima familia que se acentuó gracias a la inoportuna afección cardíaca de mi padre que nos obligo prácticamente a hundirnos en la puerca miseria.

Intente por todos los medios ayudarlos. Juro que lo intente por todos los métodos "legales" . Me esforcé muchísimo por conseguir el dinero para comer, para las medicinas de mi padre, para todos.

No sabéis lo que era eso , fue tan duro, y más duro fue oír de los labios de la persona que amas , bueno que creía amar que ...

Sabéis ese último año fue un sacrifico en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Tuve que mantener mis notas para que no me quitaran la beca, así como trabajar para que poder sobrevivir.

Trabajaba de noche, y estudiaba de día.

Conseguí un buen trabajo, gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke, como no...En uno de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha. He de reconocer que moverte en un mundo lleno de lujos trae sus consecuencias.

Los detestaba a todos, ninguno de ellos valoraba lo que tenían y eso jodida.

Jodida por que ninguno sabía lo que era ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente sino a costa del trabajo de otro.

Pero todas las personas tenemos dentro de nuestra naturaleza pecadora momentos de lucidez.

Momentos en que queremos hacer algo bueno por los demás. El mío , mi motivación, era ayudar a los míos , a mis padres y de paso sacar un benéfico propio. Eso era lo que motivaba mi ambición. Esa era mi motivación ,ayudarlos.

A veces acariciamos sueños o visiones de cosas que parecen imposibles alcanzar, pero comenzamos a luchar por ellas.

Yo lo hacía y me esforzaba por conseguirlo , Dios sabe cuanto me alforce para conseguirlo...

Pero no siempre utilizamos el camino correcto.

Algunas de esas visiones o sueños se hacen realidad, y tomamos el camino correcto; Ese no fue mi caso.

Pero de pronto, apareció en escena un villano, que se interpuso en mis buenos deseos o anhelos. Este villano es un enemigo de lo correcto, el que manando al diablo todos mis cimientos, mis ideales. Que lucho para llevarme a hacer lo indeseable, su nombre es...

_"__Ambición"_

La mal sana ambición que me corroía los huesos y me atormentaba, día tras día , noche tras noche diciéndome que nunca lo lograría y que otros tenía lo que querían sin esforzarse tanto como yo y que encima los recompensaba encontrando el amor de su vida para ser felices mientras yo, era solo un muerto de hambre a quien le negaban una sola oportunidad de sobresalir de la inmundicia ... y es ahí cuando nace

_La codicia._

Esa que se apodera de ti y tu buena fe , la cual nos lleva a la injusticia.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

_6 años atrás..._

Estaba saliendo del trabajo a eso de las 01:05 de la mañana cuando me sonó el móvil.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo derecho y mire la pantalla observando que era Sasuke quien me llamaba.

Deslice mi dedo a lo largo de la pantalla táctil para contestarle.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?.-

-¿Has salido ya del trabajo? .-

-En ello me hallo ,¿Por?.- le conteste mientras emprendía el camino a casa.

- ¿Por dónde vas?.-

- mmmm... Pues estoy pasando por el museo.-

-Ok, espérame ahí que voy por ti, y no preguntes, tengo algo importante que contarte.-

Lo último que escuche fue el "piiii" al otro lado del teléfono .

¿Qué quería ahora este?

¿Y a esta hora?

Además me pude darme cuenta que el tono de voz de mi amigo parecía...algo inquieto.

Y Así fue como lo espere en la puerta del museo de Konoha. Pasaron tan sólo cinco minutos cuando vi el Chrysler negro de Sasuke aparcar en frente mía mientras baja el cristal del copiloto.

- Dale, sube, que estoy en doble fila.-

Yo rodé lo ojos arrastrando mi cuerpo cansado hacia el coche mientras abría la puerta para subirme. Una vez dentro la cerré y me puse el cinturón de seguridad mientras Sasuke aceleraba para marcharnos de allí.

-¿A dónde vamos?.-

-¿Has cenado? .-

-No.-

-¿Mac-auto?.-

-Dale.-

Aparcamos cerca del parque de la cuidad mientras cada uno nos quitábamos el cinturón y empezábamos a comer.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?.- hablé mientras me metía en la boca unas cuantas patatas fritas.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos como si lo que me iba a decir le costase de sobremanera.

-He...He conocido a una chica...-

-¡Vaya que novedad! .- ironice.

-Cállate y escucha .- sentenció serio. Yo solo asentí mientras comía.

- Hace cosa de dos años empece hablar con una chica por Internet. La conocí en un foro , no preguntes cual por que no te lo pienso decir.- me miro serio.

Yo asentí.

-Prosigue...-

-Empezamos hablar como quien no quiere la cosas. Al principio solo fue un que otro Email a la semana, pero que poco después se convirtió en un diario. Nos escribíamos biblias de Email , hasta que un día se me jodió el portátil y perdí toda la información así como su correo y demás ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me acompañaras a comprarme uno nuevo?.- me miró.

-Claro que lo recuerdo , tenias un humor de perros que casi mandas al diablo a la pobre dependienta de la tienda. La verdad es que te pases con la pobre mujer , menos mal que estaba yo .-

-Si. La cosa es que después de dos semanas sin poder contestarle y de dejarle unos cuanto mensajes privados en el foro me contesto.-

-¿Y?...- le alenté.

-...Le conté lo que le había pasado a mi ordenador y después de eso le pedí su número de teléfono...al principio se negó a dármelo, pero poco después me lo dio tras unas cuantas insistencias mías...-paro para beber un poco de su refresco mientras yo solo lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

-La cosa es que después de unas semanas, tres para ser exactos, me atreví a llamarla. Me sentía estúpido por que era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba ...que estaba...-

-Que estabas...-

-Nervioso y ansioso por hablar con una chica. A mí que nunca me ha costado hablar con ellas, sino al contrario, tú lo sabes .-

-Sasuke...-susurre al darme cuenta de lo que quería decirme mi amigo.

-Tiene una voz jodidamente preciosa Naruto .-Me miro.

-Tanto así que la primera vez que hablamos estuvimos al teléfono cinco horas. Por eso te deje tirado a ti y a Sakura aquella vez...- me miro alzando una ceja esperando a que dijera algo al respecto.

-¿ Qué me estas queriendo decir Sasuke?.-

-Ya lo sabes , no me hagas decirlo...-

-No, no lo sé , soy Rubio ¿Recuerdas?.- bromeé queriendo oír lo que sospechan y estaba seguro de ello. ¡No me lo podía creer!

-Naruto, me gusta de verdad. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento a gusto con una chica. No es ruidosa ni fastidiosa como las locas que nos persiguen. No. Ella es diferente, ella es tranquila, es alegre , es ...es dulce, es...Me gusta de verdad, mucho , demasiado para mi gusto por que con ella me siento nervioso y me ...me...- cerro los ojos mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el Volante pegando su frente en el y por primera vez vi aquella sonrisa estúpida y bobalicona que terminaría odiando. Esa sonrisa que solo salía cuando estaba con ella.

-¿Sabes cuando tiempo llevo sin follar?.-

Yo negué atónito, porque no me podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchaban... Sasuke Uchiha , el arrogante , engreído, mujeriego, prepotente, Sasuke Uchiha , el que no creía en el amor, él que cree sólo en el sexo sin compromiso;Me estaba confesando que estaba...¿Enamorado?.

-Ocho malditos meses por que mi puta cabeza no para de pensar en ella. Por que mi puñetera cabeza no para de fantasear con ella, por que mi estúpido cuerpo se altera cuando hablamos por teléfono...Esto es una mierda ,¿Sabes por qué? .-

-No...-susurre.

-Por que no tengo ni idea de que aspecto tiene.-

-¡Me estas jodiendo!.- exclame girando mi cuerpo.

-No Naruto. No tengo ni idea de como es, que aspecto tiene, y créeme que intente por todos los medios conseguir una foto de ella, pero nada. No sé si es flaca , gorda, fea, guapa...-suspiro con resignación.

-Y ciertamente no me importa, ¡ah! Ella tampoco sabe como soy yo... pero en fin. Te estarás preguntado por que te cuento todo esto .-

-Para que negarlo, con lo cerrado que eres me extraña. Además eres tú el que dice que no cree en el amor y cursiladas y media-

-¡Eehh! Para. yo no estoy diciendo que este enamorado, sólo te he dicho que me gusta mucho ,nada más.- sentenció serio volviendo a su aspecto de siempre.

-Ya...Claro...-

-Piensa lo que quieras. Ciertamente no se lo he contado a nadie ,eres el primero a quien se lo cuento y debido a fuerzas mayores, no tenía otra opción, no por que me agrade contartelo.-

-Habla..-cruce mis brazos mirándolo fijamente, ciertamente me resultaba divertido todo esto.

Respiro profundamente antes de hablar, se notaba a leguas que decirme todo esto le estaba costando horrores.

-Mañana es el concierto de Kings of leon, la invite a verlos por que le encantan. Me costo mucho convencerla y que accediera a venir; y como todas la malditas entradas estaban agotadas tuve que pedirle un favor a Itachi, ya sabes como me fastidia tener que hacerlo. Así que a cambio de ese favor tengo que acompañarlo mañana a una cosa, no pregunte , por que no te lo diré ; No me agrada nada la idea de pedirte esto pero no tengo otra opción .- Me miró fijamente poniéndose de lados con aquella mirada fría.

-Naruto.-

-¿Sí?.-

-Necesito que la vayas a recoger mañana al aeropuerto ¿podrás?..-

Yo lo miré durante unos segundos disfrutando del espectáculo , disfrutando , saboreando el momento que es ver a un arrogante , orgulloso hombre como Sasuke pedir favores y más con esa mirada seria con una chispa de suplica.

-Si claro, lo que sea por mi mejor amigo.- le sonreí.

-Estupendo. Te dejare mi coche, así que vamos a mi casa me quedo allí y te lo llevas. No quiero que la lleves en taxi o en un mugriento autobús. Así que por favor cuidalo más que a tu vida misma, por que si le haces o le pasa algo a mi coche , te mato Naruto .No sabes cuanto me esta costando hacer lo que estoy haciendo.-me hablo mientras encendía el coche y daba marcha atrás.

-¿ Eso va solo por el coche o también por la chica?.-

-Para ambos.-

-Joder, ¡jajajaja!no me puedo creer lo que estas haciendo por una tía.-

-Yo tampoco, así que callate y no hablemos más del tema.-

-Oye, una ultima cosa ¿Sabrás al menos como se llama?.-

_-Hinata.-_

_-Hinata...mmmm..._suena bien.-

- Lo sé.-sonrió arrogante mientras mis ojos volvía de nuevo la vista a la carretera.

A la mañana siguiente me presente en al aeropuerto de Konoha a eso de las 10:35 de la mañana sujetando una hoja entre mis manos en la puerta por donde salían los pasajeros en la cual ponía : Hinata.

Las puerta se abrieron dejando ver salir a un montón de personas , hombres, mujeres, niños e incluso personas mayores, pero ninguna se mostró ni mostró aprecio en mí , solo unas cuantas chicas monas que salieron y me miraron con ojos de picaros.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y yo seguía ahí parado con idiota esperando a la "supuesta" "amiga" de Sasuke. En ese tiempo me plantee la potabilidad de que fuera una broma de mal gusto de mi amigo; que ya de por si me sentía ridículo , el solo imaginarme que fuese una broma me hervía la sangre en cobrar venganza . Pero luego pensé y recordé como hablaba sobre ella de camino a su casa la noche anterior a regaña dientes el susodicho ,ya que no quería soltar prenda alguna sobre ese tema; y la inusual sonrisa que apeteció en sus labios al confesarme todo aquello me hizo desistir esa posibilidad.

También me dio por pensar que la chica en cuestión, la tal Hinata , lo habría engañado o sería un hombre o algo peor, un travestí , ¡Dios! esa posibilidad me hizo tanta gracia que casi me puse a reír solo en medio del gigantesco aeropuerto .

Otro cuarto de hora paso y todavía la chica en cuestión no aparecía,yo empezaba a desesperarme y de paso Sasuke empezaba a darme por culo mandarme mensajes por el Line. Iba a contestarle cuando sentí una suave mano tocar mi espalda.

Me gire despacio y ahí la vi.

Una chica con la cabeza agachada jugando con sus dedos indices de cada mano así como con sus hombros encogidos hacia delante; de un metro sesenta y poco, con una mochila pequeña de cuero a su espalda y junto a ella pequeña maleta de mano. Llevaba una sudadera violeta que le quedaba ocho tallas mas grandes con unos vaqueros y una zapatillas de deporte; que parecía decir, más bien balbucear algo que no llegaba a oír del todo bien.

Lo primero que pensé al verla con ese aspecto y ese comportamiento tan poco común fue _:"Que chica más rara" ._

-Dis...disculpa .- susurro casi inaudible, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Si...?.-Le conteste un tanto inseguro.

-Tú...Tú...-

-Yo...-La alenté alzando una ceja.

-Sa...Sasuke, ¿Tú eres Sasuke? .- Me miró fijamente.

Y como ya dije, lo primero que me llamo enormemente la atención de Hinata fueron esos ojos perlados y ese extraño pero que característico sonrojo que se le atribuiría después; esos enormes ojos perlas en los que se quedaron reflejados mis ojos azules; como el encuentro del mar con la luna, como el mar azul trasparente ante su luna.

En ese momento me gustaron y llamaron enormemente mi atención, pero no paso de ahí. Pero que después moriría y mataría por ver aquella chispa de alegría , por ese brillo que termino condenándome a querer vivir a verlos día a día , noche tras noche , esos ojos de los que estoy mal sanamente enamorado.

-¿Hinata?.- Pregunte con entusiasmos. ¡Al fin aparecía!

-¡Sí! .- dijo suavemente eufórica sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Al fin llegas! .- hable bajando el folio que hasta la vez sostenía, en el cual estaba escrito su nombre.

-Dis...disculpame por haberte echo esperar mucho , pero es que no te...te encontraba , salí por la otra puerta, además ¿No ...no te llegaron mis mensajes al móvil? .- suave, y extrañado fue su tono.

Después caí y repare en los abasallantes mensajes de Sasuke.

-¡Ah ! Si ...bueno ...verás...yo...no...-Intente decirle que yo no era Sasuke, sino el mejor amigo de este,pero no salió bien.

-Bueno , no importa, lo que realmente im...importa es que estés aquí.- interrumpió sonrió amablemente.

-Si..ya , pero verás...-

-¿Podemos ...Podemos irnos de aquí? Los ...los lugares con mucha gente no me agradan mucho.- volvió a interrumpirme.

Así que desistí y asentí a la vez.

De camino al coche yo me ofrecí a llevarle la maleta como un caballero y por educación, pero ella se negó , y yo no hice más que insistir hasta que al final cedió.

**_ooOOOoo_**

Durante el trayecto hacía la cafetería que me había dicho Sasuke que la llevase la noche anterior fue , más bien se me hizo corto. Os juro que intente decirle que yo no era Sasuke , sino su mejor amigo y que él no había podido venir por motivos personales.

Pero cada vez que intentaba decírselo algo pasaba, o bien sonaba su móvil o sonaba el mío; Yo a diferencia de ella no lo cogía por que sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

- Vamos a desayunar, ¿Te parece bien Hinata?.-

-Si, claro.-

Llegamos a la cafetería y enseguida el camarero nos atendió. Cada uno pidió lo suyo y después de ver como el camarero se iba a por nuestra orden , ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella miraba las calles de Konoha con nostalgia , lo que me llevo a preguntarme varias cosas así como caí en cuenta que esto iba a hacer raro , raro , raro de cojones, dado , y que teniendo en cuenta como era Sasuke y como parecía ser Hinata me daba pena el pensar que Sasuke le rompiera el corazón.

Hinata poseía un aspecto frágil, una chica de esas que quieres proteger , esas que están hechas para querer y no engañar, de esas que llegan a tú vida y que no hay que dejar escapar.

-Hinata...- la llame serio mientras ella giraba sus ojos para mirarme y enseguida se cubrió su rostro de un tono sonrojado.

-Di..dime ...-

-¿Habías estado antes en Konoha? .-

Sonrió.

-Si, ya te lo dije, pero me recuerda tanto a ella... que me trae buenos y malos momentos , me siento nostálgica.- termino sonriéndome tristemente.-

Por mi naturalidad curiosa quise preguntarle a quien se refería pero cuando lo iba ser ella se me adelanto.

-.A...Apropósito Sasuke, No eres para nada como me haz dicho, sino todo lo contrario , eres...eres .- Se sonrojo y esto a su vez me hizo gracia ,así que seguí un poquito más con la mentira.

-¿Soy..?.- Le sonreí y ella más se sonrojo lo que me hizo aún más gracia y hice un esfuerzo por no reírme.

-Tú...Tú...-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Sí Hinata...?.-

-Tú eres, tú pareces un chico hiperactivo, pareces exuberante , fácilmente excitable, ¡En el buen sentido de la palabra! , pareces impulsivo , e incluso estas rodeado de situaciones cómicas , como las que pasaron en el aeropuerto o incluso por lo que me haz contado de camino a la cafetería y me da la sensación de que te gusta sacar la sonrisa e aquellos que te rodean...me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo Kiba.-Río bajito.

-Hinate ...verás yo...-

-Eso es por que él no es Sasuke , Sasuke soy yo , él es Naruto mi mejor amigo.-

_To Be Continue..._

_Bueno U_U pues a partir de aquí empieza ya la acción. Ahora bien, ¿les gusto? _

_No sean crueles conmigo, esto de un mundo alterno no se meda a muy bien U_U _

_yo soy más del mundo nija. _

_Paso a contestarle y les agradezco a todos por ponerla en favoritos y sus comentario , así como su tiempo para leer. _

Lilipili: Si bastanate o esa e sla intención xD ..Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo

Sakura1402: Si la verdad es que así lo veo yo al ya ex-emo-vengador, peo si va hacer algo triste bastante esa es la intención pero en este capitulo aun no , el segundo ya sí. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Rita uchiha namizake: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la forma en la que esta narrada. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis historias *^* .no , gracias a ti por leerla ^^.Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Karmina: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Norki04:Si en eso no te equivocas , lo vas a odiar pobre con lo lindo y bueno que es. xD Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Noeluna: wiiii! aquí lo tienes , no claro que no aquí tienes la conti espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Bueno poco a poco se irán descubriendo las cosas no te preocupes aquí todos van a sufrir. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hikary gaega: me encantas , me encanta leer tus biblias de comentarios creo que tu si que the best! . me a gustado mucho tu comentario no sabía que te llegara a tocar tanto la fibra sensible como aquel que dice , de verdad muchas gracias por decirme esas cosas me sonrojo contigo. ¿Una d3 las mejores autoras Naruhina? Dios! Que bonito , muchas gracias, pero no me creo tal privilegio.^^ espero que este no haya decepcionado , la cosa empieza así peor el segundo ya viene lo bueno ^^.Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Giissi-Chan: si, en el prologo ambos están casados, el trato que lo ame xD . Si neji parece estar en la carcel XD . No te preocupes poco a poco se irán desvelando todas las incognitas. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: En efecto , un reo muy complicado para mí dado que no quiero alterar las personalidades de los personajes y por que me desenvuelvo mejor en el mundo ninja! *^* . bueno ya se irán revelando todas y cada unas de las incógnitas de todo incluidas las insinuaciones. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te haya gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

_**OooOOOooo**_

_Bueno chicos y chicas espero les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Un saludos de_

_Tenshou Getsuga._


End file.
